tales_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Taluk
Info Taluk is an anomaly in The Omniverse. He is extremely skilled at predicting what someone will do. He is an expert strategist, tactician, deductive/abductive reasoner, and a very charismatic leader. Taluk is so skilled that it is nearly impossible to beat him. It is also said that his skill set is very rare in The Omniverse. Thanks to his skills, Taluk is a high ranking member of Warlord's Illuminati. However, taluk isn't able to teleport around The Omniverse since he has no powers. Instead, he relies on machines to transport him. Taluk can be considered a major antagonist in the series. History Illuminati General Taluk's past is unknown but he quickly made it to the rank of General in The Illuminati. When Warlord created the rank of Grand General, Taluk was the second general to be offered the position. However, Taluk refused the rank. He did so because Grand Generals would be in less combat than Generals. However, Warlord gave taluk the same authority anyway. Taluk's duty as a General would often keep him from being at The Core. Endgame During The Reality Warrior's attack on The Core, Warlord called Taluk for help. However, Taluk was busy fighting off other enemies and couldn't risk letting the enemy grow in his absence. Therefore, Taluk couldn't return to The Core. Reign of Jared When Grand General Jared took power after Warlord's death, Taluk continued to serve The Illuminati and fight threats. However, he disliked Jared's leadership but since Jared was equal in power with Supreme Hunter, Taluk figured that it would be a matter of time until Jared was killed by another Illuminati member. Fall of The Lords Taluk was elsewhere fighting an enemy force when Lord Steinbeck and Lord Reptoraptor were killed. It wasn't long until Supreme Hunter went into a depression. Taluk was informed of this and he saw the power struggle as an opportunity to take command. taluk was aware of Warlord's great plan and deemed it necessary to take command of The Illuminati. Rise of Taluk Taluk returned to The Core and gave a speech to anyone who would listen. Taluk quickly gained support. taluk then decided that The Reality Warriors had to be crushed. Taluk decided to focus on Team C.R.A.Z.Y. since the team was comprised of some Reality Warriors. Grand General Taluk After his first battle with Team C.R.A.Z.Y., Taluk proved he would be able to beat them in the future. Taluk made himself a Grand General. This effectively gave him control of The Illuminati since there were no living Lords and Supreme Hunter was in his warship depressed. Taluk continued his crusade against Team C.R.A.Z.Y.. Crusade against Team C.R.A.Z.Y. With his rank of Grand General and his skills, Taluk continued to fight against Team C.R.A.Z.Y. and nearly beat them in every battle. However, it was later revealed that he had allowed them to use their small chance of victory because he was planning something bigger. Taluk continuously proved that he was several steps ahead of the team (Taluk was also able to predict whatever God of Madness would do). Civil War Taluk eventually decided to break Team C.R.A.Z.Y. apart. To start, he allowed God of Madness and Ultimate Warrior to get onboard his warship, Devastator, and reach the command center. Instead of fighting, Taluk questioned the reasoning behind God of Madness being placed in charge of Team C.R.A.Z.Y. and hit a nerve in Ultimate Warrior (Ultimate Warrior wanted to be in charge of the team). Taluk presented facts on how 's apparent insanity lead to near defeats. This caused Ultimate Warrior to attack God of Madness. Thus, Team C.R.A.Z.Y. split into two groups. One side wanted God of Madness to lead while the other side supported Ultimate Warrior. Taluk's plan seemed to work and he allowed the two halves to fight each other. Taluk would later assist Ultimate Warrior. Taluk promised to help Ultimate Warrior get rid of Ultimate Warrior's connection to Symbiote Warrior. Eventually, Ultimate Warrior and God of Madness got over their differences and regrouped. Taluk would later admit that he knew that would happen and was planning on it happening because Team C.R.A.Z.Y. was now becoming even more overconfident. Other issues During his crusade against Team C.R.A.Z.Y., Grand General Taluk dealt with other threats as well. At one point, he even met with Wardrone. However, the interaction didn't last long. Taluk went back to dealing with other threats. At times, Taluk would also fight alongside Team C.R.A.Z.Y.. The Final Attack Taluk would eventually figure out the key to destroying Team C.R.A.Z.Y.. Taluk began by making a series of key attacks both from the orbit and from the surface. Taluk also destroyed locations that were important to the team as well. Team C.R.A.Z.Y. still refused to accept defeat. Knowing that the team cared about their home dimension the most, Taluk focused his efforts there. Taluk continued his targeted orbital strikes. Using his fleet of warships, Taluk formed a planetary grid over Earth. No location was safe from an orbital strike. Instead of remain on his warship, Taluk made his base in the Illuminati headquarters. Knowing that Team C.R.A.Z.Y. would come to him, Taluk waited. When the team attacked his base, Taluk sent Illuminati soldiers to deal with them. However, it was a diversion (Taluk knew that) and taluk was approached by Symbiote Warrior, Queen Toxic, and Hazel. The three battled taluk but were defeated. He then brought them onboard his warship where he had them interrogated for the location of their secret base( Taluk had already figured out where it was but he wanted confirmation). The three heroes refused. The three heroes would later escape but Taluk had secretly allowed them to escape. Taluk tracked them to their secret base where the then launched an orbital strike on it. Taluk destroyed the base which caused Team C.R.A.Z.Y. to go into hiding. Taluk continued to track down the team and send his forces to kill them. Team C.R.A.Z.Y. was on the verge of being crushed. Then Taluk decided it was time for the next stage in his plan. Taluk took his warship and left for The Core. Taluk then announced himself the new Omniverse Emperor. However, his reign was short lived. Supreme hunter arrived( out of depression) and killed Taluk. With Taluk dead, Team C.R.A.Z.Y. fought back (although they didn't know that he was dead and they drove the Illuminati out of their multiverse). Return Upon Warlord's return to leadership in The Illuminati, Warlord resurrected both Supreme Hunter and Taluk. Upon being resurrected, Taluk revealed that this was planned for all along. Taluk was quickly given the rank of Lord. Thanks to Taluk, The New Order conquered many multiverses and a plan was developed to destroy the Reality Warriors and any resistance to The New Order. The plan was put into motion. Crushing Team C.R.A.Z.Y. Taluk would assist Warlord in attacking Team C.R.A.Z.Y.. However, Taluk would only witness Warlord cause the team to scatter. Taluk allowed the living members to run away and retreat. Reality Warriors invade Eventually, Taluk's plan paid off when The Reality Warriors and all of The illuminati's enemies invaded The Core. Taluk used cloaking devices to keep most of The New Order fleet cloaked and then had them uncloak to surprise Wardrone. As planned by Taluk, the lead members of The Reality Warriors entered Unbroken (all the lead members of The New Order, including Taluk, were onboard). Taluk had everything planned out. While an ammunition room got destroyed (which also resulted in the death of Grand General Dracula), Taluk had planned for that. However, Grand Admiral Z made a variation in the plan. Z ended up causing God of Madness to go into rage mode. This resulted in Z's death and the destruction of the engine room he was in. That change would prove disastrous. Eventually, the Reality Warriors made it to the command center. Taluk had predicted it would happen and was prepared. During the battle in the command center, Taluk battled God of Madness. The fight would be interrupted when Warlord seemingly killed Wardrone. God of Madness escaped the room and Taluk gave chase. Taluk would easily track God of Madness down to the main power room. Despite the fact God of Madness was hiding, Taluk surveyed the room and fired at God of Madness's hiding spot. This enraged God of Madness (mainly because God of Madness believes himself to be unpredictable). God of Madness fired purple fire at Taluk but Taluk used his sword to deflect each shot. God of Madness tried to surprise Taluk by throwing cheese at him. However, Taluk didn't budge since he had predicted what God of Madness would do. The two men would then have a sword duel. Ultimate Warrior arrived and tried to surprise Taluk but Taluk swatted Ultimate Warrior away. Taluk revealed that he saw the change in God of Madness's expression/ body language. Taluk then fought Ultimate Warrior and God of Madness. During the fight, Ultimate Warrior pointed out that if Warlord won, Taluk would serve no further purpose and that Warlord would probably kill Taluk. Ultimate Warrior also pointed out that if Warlord doesn't get what he wants, he usually destroys it (hinting that Warlord would destroy the entire Omniverse). Taluk revealed that he had sworn an oath of loyalty to Warlord. He would be loyal to Warlord until one of them died. Ultimate Warrior continued to try and convince Taluk to switch sides. Taluk said that he wouldn't be able to fight Ultimate Warrior and God of Madness forever (the context being that Taluk has no powers while Ultimate Warrior and God of Madness have seemingly unlimited stamina). Taluk decided to surrender. In doing such, he handed Ultimate Warrior his sword to officially signify that he had surrendered. Ultimate Warrior teleported himself and Taluk onboard Harbinger II where Taluk was placed in a cell. Despite appearances of Taluk remaining loyal to Warlord, Taluk had actually switched sides. Ultimate Warrior had unknowingly placed Taluk in a place where he would be safe from The New Order. Taluk giving Ultimate Warrior his sword also had given the Reality Warriors a chance since the sword can kill anything. Category:Male Category:Artificial Omniverse Traveller Category:Villain Category:Illuminati